


because i'm in love with a (very cute) monster

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where nothing hurts and everyone is happy, Aged-Up Character(s), Costumes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Halloween Costumes, Summerween, cute girls being gay, references to fictional pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica and Mabel spend their first Summerween together as a couple, which means matching costumes; and matching costumes more often than not lead to adorable antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i'm in love with a (very cute) monster

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom needs something happy at the moment and that dumb Fifth Harmony song has been stuck in my head.

“Mwa-ha-ha, I vant to suck your bloo- ouch, ouch, okay, take them out, get them off me!”

Pacifica looked up from the rack of ridiculous Summerween costumes, and peered into the nearby aisle of the store. Needless to say, the scene she saw nearly made her wince.

“Hey! You have to pay for those!” an employee called.

“I know- _blech_ \- Sorry!” Mabel said, as she struggled to get the fake teeth out of her mouth. “Paz! Help me!”

For a moment, Pacifica stifled a laugh, but then she found the composure to walk over, and gently pry the plastic teeth out of her girlfriend’s mouth. And only Mabel would parade around the store in her Summerween costume before she even bought it…

“Wait, wait, hold still,” Pacifica murmured.

She hooked her perfectly manicured nails into the sides and out popped the set of fake fangs.

Mabel let out a relieved sigh, and laughed. “Thanks,” she said bashfully. “How do I look so far?”

Honestly, Pacifica couldn’t decide.

“A weird mix of ridiculous and adorable,” she admitted.

Seeing her girlfriend in imitation leather and studs was rather strange, but it had been all of Mabel’s idea to do the whole couples costume thing. So of course she would insist that they dressed up as _“the best couple from the most underrated supernatural fantasy romance YA movie to ever exist”_ \- which was some boring, drawn-out and terribly acted film about an alien princess and a vampire heiress falling in love.

Naturally, Mabel had wanted to be the “mysterious, alluring and swoon-worthy vamp-queen” Alezra.

“Good enough for me!” Mabel beamed. “What about you? Where’s your costume?”

“To be honest,” Pacifica sighed. “You know I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing anything in this shop. I’d rather have you sew something for me.”

Mabel’s eyes shined, and she smiled like she had won the lottery. “Oh, Paz, really?!” she squealed.

Pacifica stammered- _shit_.

What had she gotten herself into?

“You’re going to make the best Zalophus!” Mabel gushed, taking her girlfriend’s hands into her own. “I probably won’t be able to do the makeup, but that’s what I’ve got you for!”

Okay, Pacifica couldn’t help it, she was smiling like the lovestruck fool she was..

She let Mabel drag her out of the store, hand in hand and they practically ran through the woods back to the Shack.

“You paid for that costume, right?” she asked.

“Pfft, yeah, I did!” Mabel said breezily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I hate Summerween,” the cashier muttered as she held a piece of construction paper covered in glitter, with the words _“MABEL BUCKS: IT’S MONEY!”_ written in Sharpie marker. She picked up her walkie-talkie and phoned her supervisor - “The Pines family are permanently banned from this store.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
